Happy Anniversary
by IJong0607
Summary: Bersemayam karena lelah, hangatnya lubang Jongin yang menyelimuti, menggoda sekali untuk didiami. Hunkai fanfiction ONESHOOT! GS! PWP! Happy Sekai Day Happy94 XD


**Happy Anniversary**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **2017(c)IJong0607**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Bersemayam karena lelah, hangatnya lubang Jongin yang menyelimuti, menggoda sekali untuk didiami.**

* * *

Kim Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau bercinta akan senikmat ini. Kalau iya, mungkin dia akan melakukannya jauh sebelum ini.

Tubuhnya ditopang kedua siku sementara pantatnya menungging dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Sehun berada diantara keduanya, menyodok dengan keras juga cepat lubang surgawi Jongin. Gerakannya brutal tanpa ampun. Jongin sampai tersentak-sentak ke depan. Mata terpejam, bibir terkatup rapat, menahan segala desahan yang ingin melompat.

"Ohhh, Jonghhh," geraman Sehun diiringi sodokan kuat yang mengenai titik nikmat Jongin membuat tubuh perempuan itu bergetar. Belum lagi Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk juga leher, memainkan dua payudara Jongin di masing-masing telapak tangan yang besar, juga kasar. Tapi Jongin suka sensasi saat payudaranya disentuh.

"Ahhh, ah, ahhh," Jongin mendongak, mendesah kala tubuhnya digoda habis-habisan.

Bibir Sehun menggapai rahang Jongin. Mengecupinya hingga ke pipi. Menoleh, bibir Jongin menyambut bibir Sehun. Bergulat panjang mencari pemenang.

Hisap atas bawah. Gigit bergantian. Hingga lidah Sehun berhasil menyusup ke dalam mulut Jongin. Memenangkan permainan, mengajak menari lidah lawan.

Ah, sungguh kenikmatan tiada tara.

Jongin menikmati saat lubangnya dihajar, payudaranya diremas, dan lidahnya dihisap. Ugh! Jongin tidak tahan. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Sehun menggeram melepas ciuman. Dapat dia rasakan lubang Jongin yang mengetat meremas kuat miliknya di dalam sana. Sudah dekat. Segera saja Sehun berdiri tegak, memegangi pinggang Jongin menggerakkannya berlawanan dengan pinggulnya.

Ah, lubang Jongin menjelang klimaks adalah yang paling nikmat. Licin juga ketat. Membantunya masuk kian dalam tapi juga mengurutnya kian kuat.

Ah, nikmatnya.

"Ahhh, Sehhhunnhhh," desahan Jongin memberitahu Sehun bahwa wanitanya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Jangan sekarang, sayang." Dengan tega, Sehun melepas miliknya dari lubang Jongin. Membalik tubuh wanitanya hingga telentang yang mendapat raut protes dari si empunya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah orgasmemu, babe," goda Sehun yang sudah siap dengan miliknya di depan lubang Jongin.

Dalam sekali hentak, Sehun tidak menunggu untuk kembali menggempur lubang Jongin. Dari posisi sekarang ini, dia bisa melihat wajah tersiksa juga kenikmatan Jongin.

Oh, menyenangkan sekali melihatnya. Meningkatkan libido Sehun untuk kian brutal menggempur Jongin.

Mendongak, Jongin sadar kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan sungguh keterlaluan. Gerakan brutal Sehun berkali-kali mengenai pusat kenikmatannya. Membuat Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak kuat dengan nikmat yang dirasa.

"I know you like it, babe," bisik Sehun yang sedetik kemudian menelusurkan bibirnya sepanjang leher, perpotongan leher, dada, lalu berakhir di payudara Jongin. Menciuminya, lalu menyesapnya kuat. Seakan-akan ada asi yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Ahh, ahh jebbalhh, Sehunnhhahh, aku ... ahhh, ingin keluarhhh, hahhh ahhh."

Sehun menulikan pendengaran. Dia terus menggoda payudara Jongin, menggempur tanpa ampun. Kemudian menggeram saat Jongin mengetatkan lubangnya. Teramat ketat sampai Sehun merasa, miliknya akan tersedot ke dalam sana.

"Akan kuberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat," kelakar Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil masih menghentakkan miliknya di bawah sana. Membawa tubuh Jongin untuk duduk tegak, bertumpu pada tubuh kekarnya yang menyandar di kepala tempat tidur.

Mengeratkan pelukan, Jongin dapat merasakan milik Sehun yang tenggelam kian dalam di lubangnya dengan posisi demikian.

Menarik lepas pelukan, lengan Sehun menahan punggung Jongin agar tidak ambruk. Pria itu tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang luar biasa berantakan. Bibir bengkak, mata sayu, belum lagi anak rambut di sekitaran wajahnya yang menempel karena keringat.

"Kamu tahu, kamu sangat menawan kalau seperti ini," pujinya.

Dengan lemas, lengan Jongin memukul dada Sehun. Entah dia harus merasa bangga atau tidak dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Seolah, Jongin terlihat cantik saat menjadi binal.

"Kau ingin orgasme?" Sejujurnya Jongin sudah lelah. Tidak masalah jika tidak orgasme. Tapi, tubuhnya berkata lain. Kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pinggang Jongin.

"Kamu bisa rasakan, penisku yang menusuk begitu dalam vaginamu?" Jongin menggangguk lagi.

"Apa kamu tidak penasaran, seberapa dalam penisku bisa menggapai rahimmu?" Usapan halus lengan Sehun berpindah dari pinggang ke perut Jongin. Jemarinya menggoda bibir vagina Jongin dari luar terus lurus hingga ke pusar.

Jongin mendesis, gerakan Sehun barusan menghantarkan perasaan menggelitik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Sehun menikmati ekspresi Jongin yang seperti itu. Ah, benar-benar.

Sehun memegang pinggang Jongin di kanan kiri. Menariknya ke atas lalu melepaskannya, membuat penis tegak Sehun kian tertanam di lubang Jongin. Memdeklarasikan kejantanan dirinya.

Jongin memekik. Bukan karena kesakitan melainkan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Sehun benar-benar bisa menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Mendongak, matanya terpejam merasakan hujaman penis Sehun yang serasa mencapai rahim.

Dari bimbingan lengan Sehun yang menaik turunkan pinggangnya, Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari kenikmatan penis Sehun yang berada dalam dirinya.

Saat Jongin meletakan kedua lengannya di pundak Sehun, pun kala perempuan itu menemukan permainannya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggapai payudara Jongin yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan permainan Jongin. Meremasnya, sementara sebelah lainnya dia hisap.

"Ugh! Sehun!" Sungguh sesi bercintanya kali ini terasa luar biasa. Sehun tidak mengijinkannya orgasme. Dua kali. Maka, Jongin harus mendapatkannya sendiri! Seolah kesetanan, Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Cukup cepat hingga membuat napasnya tersendat. Pendek-pendek, satu dua.

"Ssshhh ... Sehunahh ahhh," Jongin serasa akan pingsan. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya lemas karena lelah. Dia tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan permainan.

"Ahhh~" desah Sehun saat miliknya diremas lubang Jongin. "Jangan sekarang, sayang."

Sehun dapat merasakan miliknya yang juga hampir sampai. Membesar memenuhi lubang surgawi Jongin. Dibaringkannya tubuh Jongin tanpa melepas penyatuan. Mengurut payudara perempuannya, meminta perhatian, menarik kembali Jongin dari ketidaksadaran. Kembali, Jongin mendesah karena nikmat. Sehun manfaatkan untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Jongin. Tanpa bosan mengabsen, tanpa bosan mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bergulat. Dibawah sana dengan setia kejantananya menggembur lubang Jongin. Begitu cepat. Sampai Jongin merasa, Sehun yang sekarang tengah kesetanan.

Melepas tautan bibir, Jongin mendongak melengkungkan tubuhnya. Teramat nikmat kala ujung kejantanan Sehun menumbuknya keras dipusat gairahnya. Menjerit, Jongin mendapatkan klimaksnya. Lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. Juga frekuensi waktunya lebih panjang.

Bahkan dengan napas terengah-engah, Sehun masih bergerak di lubangnya. Cukup pelan. Mengerti kalau Jongin butuh privasi.

Tak kalah mengerti dengan Sehun, Jongin mengerutkan lubangnya. Pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Sehun. Membantu lelakinya untuk mencapai puncak.

Lubang Jongin masihlah sensitif, sedikit gesekan membuatnya menggelinjang syarat akan nikmat. Entah tenaga dari mana, pinggul Jongin bergerak cepat dengan raut hampir menangis.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin laki-laki itu melihatnya tersiksa dengan semua kenikmatan yang ada.

"Aahhh, hhahh Jonghh." Tak hanya Jongin, Sehun juga menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Menciumi leher Jongin, Sehun menghentak keras juga kasar pinggulnya ke lubang Jongin. Memuntahkan cairan kenikmatan yang mereka tunggu.

"Aahhh, hhaahh." Dan dapat Sehun rasakan, miliknya keluar dua kali. Gerakannya belum berhenti, hanya intensitas kecepatannya yang kian berkurang. Tak ada protes dari Jongin. Sepertinya, wanita itu cukup kelelahan meladeni Sehun malam ini.

Bersemayam karena lelah, hangatnya lubang Jongin yang menyelimuti, menggoda sekali untuk didiami. Memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada, Sehun tak mengeluarkan miliknya malah membiarkannya. Jongin yang tertidur, tidak mungkin menegurnya.

Diraihnya selimut yang terlempar ke ujung tempat tidur dengan kaki. Setelah memastikan tubuh telanjang mereka tertutupi selimut, Sehun mengecup kening wanita dalam pelukan, wanitanya, Kim Jongin-nya.

"Happy anniversarry, honey!"

Dan akhirnya, biarkan gelapnya malam yang bercerita.

FIN

Maafkan saya yang nista ini~ XD  
Bukannya bikin yang bener malah bikin yang enggak-enggak.. wkwk XD  
Maafkeunlah~ /.\ 

Saya hanya melampiaskan apa yang menganggu di kepala.. wkwk XD

Maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi~ :)

Caw, mau ngilang lagi yah, hihi~


End file.
